


【求助】如何加深两位兄长的感情

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 为了增进好茶的感情，王嘉龙先生决定发帖求助。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：国设正剧向；楼主＝嘉龙（由于笔者不懂粤语所以帖子按普通话和内地流行语来写）；只有固马才是aph的角色，私设意识体的存在是公开的

**1L 楼主 如题，楼主有两位（其实并不）兄长，一位是与我没有血缘关系的英国人，我暂且称呼他为K先生，一位是我亲哥，W先生。他们两人的关系在我看来，额······十分微妙。曾经关系十分恶劣，现在缓和了一些，出于种种原因，我非常希望他们的感情能更好一点，但鉴于他们感情的复杂性，我决定来网络上求教。**

2L

前排占座~~ 听上去挺有意思的，蹲个后续

3L

蹲后续＋1（这里是国际版哦，一些热度高的帖子会吸引歪果仁出没呢，说不定楼主的哥哥也会看到

4L

楼上没有仔细审题啊，英国人K先生和楼主没有血缘关系啊 ······等等，所以为什么没有血缘关系也会被叫做哥哥啊！

5L

W是楼主哥哥哦，说不定因为两人的关♂系楼主就顺便这样叫了哦

6L

见到两个男的就腐？楼上还不如去隔壁八卦区 提醒一下楼主，如果觉得尴尬可以联系管理员删楼

7L

啊这、楼上冷静一下，5L虽然语气很欠但也指出问题了呀，我也好奇既然K与楼主没有血缘关系又为什么会被称作兄长呢？

8L

插个楼，只有我觉得楼主这种担心哥哥们相处不好而上网求助的小男孩/小女孩很可爱吗www有种成熟可靠的感觉哦

9L

我也想说！有这种弟弟/妹妹真的很幸运哦，我家那个臭弟弟连老姐我的年龄都不知道

10L

歪楼了诶各位。我想问的是，看楼主这种为了加深哥哥们感情而上网求助的样子应该是非常关心两个哥哥吧？那么看上去你们家兄弟间感情应该不错啊，又为什么一开始会关系恶劣呢？还有后来关系缓和又是为什么？感觉这才是解题的关键点。

11L

楼上高中阅读理解一定是满分吧？我看完楼主描述觉得怪怪的又说不出来，原来是这样！

12L

我是8L，补充一下，还有非常在意的一点：楼主是出于什么原因想要让两位兄长感情更和睦呢？

13L

我也好奇·····按楼主的描述，两人虽然过去关系差，但现在已经缓和了呀。男孩子嘛，可能就是因为过去闹得不愉快所以现在也没办法太过亲密，这个样子？而楼主为了增进两位的感情甚至要上网求教，emmm，不是我阴谋论哦，楼主到底是为了什么呀？

14L

喂喂、楼主还在吗？

15L

楼主不见了？好歹回答一下问题啊？

16L楼主

抱歉久等了，刚刚被叫去开会，我把大家提出的问题浏览了一下，好吧我承认，的确是透露得太少······啧，果然还是要多说一些才行吗······

17L

所以，楼主一开始就没打算说太多？看语气像是有点中二的样子诶，莫名可爱www

18L

我错了，我不该给楼主立成熟可靠的人设

19L 只有我好奇楼主的职业吗？已经晚上十点了，竟然才结束开会吗？

**20L 楼主**

**》回复4L：我的家庭比较复杂，在我幼年时期K先生从W先生手中带走了我，我在很长一段时间内，尤其是在启蒙的年龄，和K先生一起住在英国，家里也有和我差不多大的小孩儿，英文啊数学啊之类的都是在英国生活的期间学习的；后来K先生把我送回家，成年之际K先生家把抚养权交回给了W先生，我才和W先生团聚的。 因此对于我来说，血浓于水的W先生是我的大哥这一点毋庸置疑，而教导我并使我看清世界的K先生也是另一种意义上的“兄长”。话虽如此，但我还是祈祷W不会看到这段话，我不想再让他失望了。**

**》回复9L：其实我也不知道我家W先生的年龄（吐舌）**

**》回复10L：你从回复应该看得出来，我与K和W分别关系不错，但他俩之间就emmm。关系恶劣的具体原因不能说，容易掉码，简单来说，过去W家（就是我家）掌管一家大企业，因为经营不善而被K家企业攻击，以此为开端，弱肉强食，很快消失在了市场上。那时几乎所有人都以为他无法东山再起或是直接退出商界，可几年后他又在一位大佬的扶持下重起炉灶，经营到现在，也成为一方霸主了。正是在W先生崛起过程中，K先生向被另一家龙头企业打压的W先生伸出橄榄枝，双方在一系列合作中加强了联系，双方关系也很快改善了。**

**》回复12L、13L：原因的话······（叹气）因为我某次醉酒后说了些“你们两个相处这么冷淡知不知道我有多尴尬啊”之类的话、结果、被W先生和K先生听到了（捂脸）。自那之后两位先生时常会在各种节日送礼物给对方，但你以为这是关系好的表现吗——他们刻意把礼物先寄到我家再让我寄给对方！每次寄礼物还都不约而同地告诉我：这是寄给K/W的礼物，记得祝他XX节日快乐。 这很明显是在演给我看吧？太刻意了！我真的很想让他们以一种自然的方式增进感情啊······**

**21L楼主**

**因此我才想到了发帖求教，希望各位网友可以帮帮我！**


	2. Chapter 2

**21L楼主**

**因此我才想到了发帖求教，希望各位网友可以帮帮我！**

**22L楼主**

**有人吗？已经过去一刻钟了？**

**23L楼主**

**······是因为太晚了吗**

24L

不、不是，我在看您的回帖（不自觉用上了敬语）

25L

这信息量······

**26L楼主**

**信息还是不够吗？**

27L

不不不，是太多了buhsi

28L

我是4L，没想到楼主的经历这么复杂，由您的回复可知K与W有夺子（？）之恨······

好了楼下你来

29L

由题可知，W先生和K先生是非常了不起的大佬级人物，不出意外的话楼主应该也是大佬

我不行了楼下接住

30L

嗯，看来、看来（不行我分析不出来了）

**31L楼主**

**大家怎么了？**

32L

楼主啊，是这样，当我点进这个帖子时，我以为自己找到了一个处理亲情问题可以用来下饭的休闲帖，可我怎么也没想到······

33L

这是个富含了智斗商战豪门恩怨等元素的情感纠葛plus啊！

34L

说真的，楼主，你家W先生这妥妥的起点男主吧？三十年河东三十年河西莫欺少年穷？

35L

楼上是想笑死我继承我的花呗吧！走错片场了啊喂！

36L

楼主我就好奇一下啊，如果觉得侵犯隐私可以不用理我：你家W和K今年多大？长得怎么样？年纪多大？成家了吗？

**37L楼主**

**年龄不方便说。长相么？两位都是可以被拎到时尚杂志上做封面的人，K先生很符合国人对欧洲美男的印象，W先生则很有东方古典气质，至于更多信息我就不可透露了，抱歉。按正常眼光来看，两位看上去也就二十出头吧，实际年龄更大。没有成家。**

38L

斯哈斯哈斯哈，听这描述我可以冲了，楼主你家K哥或W哥需要老婆吗

39L

楼上你！算了，楼主你还缺女朋友吗，看我看我！

40L

节操呢！我坛网友的素质呢！

41L

就是啊，这种钻石王老五要找老婆也不会来我坛海选啊各位想什么呢（无语）

所以楼主你家缺保姆女佣之类的吗？（真诚发问）

**42L楼主**

**······我是不是透露得太多了，大家都不专心答题了**

**我家没有大家想象得那么厉害啦，只是混得还可以，也不是什么很厉害的公司，这和我的问题也没什么关系吧？大家不要太过关注这些东西啦。**

43L

怕不是害怕自己被戳穿吧？潜水到现在终于忍不住了，长得好看又有钱，又是商战又是东山再起的，楼主编故事呢？建议去隔壁小说版哦，在这里驴人是会被删号封贴的，科科。

44L

楼上戾气不要这么重啊，你又不能证明楼主在驴，有话好好说嘛。

45L 

我是43L，楼主除了两个虚拟的人名什么都不说，不是博人眼球是什么？

**46L楼主**

**我没有驴，因为知道这里是大中华区有名人均素质很高的论坛，为了避免被大家扒出真实信息来所以不敢说太多，如果我在编故事，为什么不编得更可信一点呢？如果网友们认为这个帖子不真实可以向管理员申请删帖。但我真的希望大家可以帮帮我！**

47L

楼主好帅！我相信你了！

48L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

大家不要吵架，我对这个帖子也很感兴趣，一直在关注，如果真的被扒出是假的我会及时删帖，现在回到正题吧，微笑. jpg

49L

是全论坛最亲民的蛋挞管理员！好的蛋挞大大！

50L

捕捉蛋挞大大！都听您的！

**51L楼主**

**谢谢**

52L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

不客气哦（笑）


	3. Chapter 3

53L

我是10L，没想到我提出的问题竟然会有这么精彩答案。既然管理员发话了，那我们就抛开身份之类的东西，专心解决问题。楼主啊，一般增进两个人感情就是要给两人创造相处机会嘛，那么K和W有什么相似的喜好或习惯吗？往这方面去想或许更容易一点哦。

**54L** **楼主**

**相似的喜好或习惯吗？乍一说我还真想不出他们有什么共同爱好。**

55L

喜欢的食物？没有人可以拒绝美味佳肴吧？可以一起学习烹饪哦。

**56L** **楼主**

**W** **先生对中国各种菜系都很熟，做饭本来就很好；** **K** **先生嘛……他最喜欢英国传统美食，嗯……你们懂吗？他的朋友（甚至所有认识他的人）都不让他下厨房。**

**因为会炸。**

57L

草，生长了出来

58L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起各位在下先笑为敬

59L

K先生，我愿称你为当代诺贝尔

60L

K的人设一下就丰富起来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

61L

憋闹了各位（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

你们精英大佬应该都喜欢高端饮品吧？类似“给我来瓶82年的雪碧”之类的？办个品酒会怎么样？可以交流品酒心得，谈谈商圈八卦√

**62L** **楼主**

**K** **先生酒量差，酒品差**

63L

少喝一点嘛，又不是需要灌酒的场合

**64L** **楼主**

**但是** **W** **先生酒量好，喝一点儿根本不过瘾**

65L

这……

那来一次温馨舒适的下午茶怎么样？

66L

对啊，K先生不是英国人吗，应该对这类活动感兴趣吧？

**67L** **楼主**

**K** **先生爱红茶，口味偏甜；** **W** **先生爱绿茶，喜欢清淡。两个人曾经在一场酒会上为哪种茶更好而展开过辩论。**

68L

……

那运动呢？各种体育活动搞起来啊？

**69L** **楼主**

**W** **先生自诩年纪大，不喜欢剧烈活动。而且** **K** **先生最喜欢的足球，** **W** **先生也非常不擅长。**

70L

……听音乐会呢？（发出不甘心的声音

**71L** **楼主**

**K** **先生喜欢摇滚，也经常自己创作，但是** **W** **先生嫌那个很吵**

72L

去游乐场吧，没有人不喜欢游乐场

73L

楼上已经自暴自弃了吗，光看人设就知道两位大佬不会做这么幼稚的事吧？

**74L** **楼主**

**……他们两个一起去游乐场吗？根本不可能啊。或者说，这两个人根本不会相约去任何娱乐场所。**

75L

楼主你可以约他们啊？三个人一起，既不尴尬也可以创造更多相处机会，反正你和他们关系还不错。

76L

对哦，楼主以“弟弟”的身份约他们，他们也不好回绝吧？一回生二回熟，就算不去游乐场，一起去别地方多玩儿几次说不定以后他们就习惯了？

**77L** **楼主**

**我不能去邀请他们一起玩，大家还有别的建议吗？**

78L

大家有没有发现，楼主对我们提出的所有建议几乎都是一票否决，根本不考虑有没有实现的办法，刚刚我就觉得不对劲，现在75、76两位以及楼主的回复让我发现了华点。如果楼主真的是诚心解决问题，那么他一定会身体力行地尝试、执行可行的办法，但是下午茶、音乐会也好，游乐场也好，楼主总是以“性格问题”/“爱好不合”来一口回绝。游乐场这个方案暂且不提，前几个提议并非行不通吧？既然楼主和W、K两位关系很好，那么即使选择两位都不是特别感兴趣的事情也一样可以其乐融融，大家可以代入自己与家人的相处自行体会。但似乎在楼主的设想中，所有事情都是W和K去做，楼主本人不会有任何参与，这就是最诡异的地方——是楼主你想要两人增进友谊，自己却不想充当沟通桥梁。

本来分析到这儿我已经认定这是个调戏网友的驴帖，楼主不打算解决问题，但我又注意到楼主在77L回复用的是“不能”而不是“不会”，这是什么意思？楼主，你是中了“如果同时向他们提出邀请就会原地爆炸”的恶咒吗？

79L

楼上气场爆棚啊（但最后一句画风立马变了啊喂！）

80L

何止气场爆棚，智商也完爆我啊

港真78说的很有道理啊，仔细想想的确是这么回事儿，或者说楼主你和那两位先生的关系其实没那么好，所以才回避由你做沟通桥梁这种办法？

81L

嗯嗯，如果这个问题不说清楚，这个帖子就没法往下走了@楼主

**82L** **楼主**

**我知道了，如果非要以我为纽带才能实现目的的话，那我宁可不去做了。维持现状也没什么不好的。我现在有点工作上的事，晚点儿时间会私聊管理员删帖，即使只有短短几个小时，我也非常感谢大家的关心和帮助。**

83L

？？？啥

怎么就删帖了呢？？？难不成楼主终于编不下去了打算弃楼潜逃？？？

84L

我觉得不像······如果楼主花时间编一个蹩脚的理由或许我会怀疑他，但他直接跳到删帖这一步反而让我觉得另有隐情

85L

我晕了，楼主怎么回事儿？现在北京时间晚十一点，这个帖子我追了一晚上了楼主说删就删？

86L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

这不正说明我们戳到楼主痛点了吗？我在后台查了，楼主的确已经下线了，而且由于国际版求助区的删帖流程繁琐也没来得及申请删帖，我认为大家在这个空挡里充分发挥聪明才智，在楼主下次上线之前捉住他的小尾巴呢（微笑）

啊，还真是期待看到楼主被扒出秘密后的表情呢~~~

87L

我是该先吐槽蛋挞大大貌似切开黑还是惊叹蛋挞大大似乎认识楼主

88L

说实话蛋挞大大的话让我有点害怕，感觉自己在靠近一个大咪咪

89L

＋10086 所以蛋挞大大的确认识楼主吗？但楼主已经不愉快了吧，我们真的要深扒下去吗？

90L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

回复各位：我的确在现实中与楼主是熟人，不过楼主似乎还没认出我。他现在炸毛是因为怕暴露太多又不想太麻烦，所以知难而退了，他虽然说着不想继续下去，但心里还是期待能有人帮他摆脱困境呢，用网络语说······就是傲娇？我是他的熟人，也同样是W的熟人，当局者迷，楼主的问题我并不知道怎么解决，所以寄希望于各位网友啦。

作为管理员的我实在分身乏术，尤其是国际版三天两头就会出事（无奈），不过我会尽力回答大家的疑问的。

91L台式奶茶赛高

行啦行啦忙你的去吧，怎么说我也算“熟人”之一，而且比起最早被人带走的你，毫无疑问也是我对他们之间的事更熟悉吧？而且哦，看你平时在W面前表现一副优等生的样子，没想到对自己亲兄弟这么黑哦？（嗤笑）

92L

带、带走？（为什么每一个字我都看得懂连起来却不知道什么意思）

93L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

没想到你也在关注这个帖子啊，是特别关注了楼主的账号吗？不过你再这样说下去可是会掉马的。

94L台式奶茶赛高

掉就掉喽，反正丢人的不是我~~~

快来问我问题哦，我·什·么·都·知·道！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请你吃蛋挞＝濠镜，台式奶茶赛高＝晓梅  
> 晓梅终于登场了！撒花！（港真NPC再不登场我都不知道该怎么推进主线了  
> 下章就可以认真讲故事了~~~


	4. Chapter 4

95L

我就想知道奶茶说的“被人带走”是什么意思？“最早被带走”是说之后还有其他人也被带走吗？以及蛋挞大大和楼主竟然是兄弟？！

96L台式奶茶赛高

就是字面意思的被带走哦。我是楼主和蛋挞的姐姐（有血缘关系的那种），我们三个是亲人，而且都是在幼年时被别人领走，长大后才回到W家的。蛋挞的事和帖子无关我就不讲了，你们只需要知道当初W被某人击败，签了一些丧权的条约，作为条约的一部分，楼主被那个人领走了。至于为什么要带走小孩儿嘛，你们可以理解为我们这些孩子拥有W公司一部分产业的所有权，带走我们是获得这块产业的标志。

97L

那个“某人”是······？

98L台式奶茶赛高

你们不是已经猜到了吗？就是Mr.K啊。

99L

！！！所以楼主说他小时候和K住在一起是因为这个？作为战利品？

100L台式奶茶赛高

我不喜欢“战利品”这个词（皱眉）。对没错，就是因为这个。

101L

W和楼主好惨啊······那楼主和他的产业现在？

102L台式奶茶赛高

已经回来了

103L

莫名感觉松了一口气

商界竞争好残酷啊，连孩子都不放过

104L

是啊，蛋挞大大、楼主和奶茶姑娘都好可怜，年纪轻轻就背井离乡，作为······人质，寄人篱下，好心疼！

105L台式奶茶赛高

你们够了吧？我来这个帖子不是为了看你们展示自己泛滥的同情心的，我是来吃瓜的！怎么感觉自己也变成瓜田的一部分了？

106L

噗，奶茶姑娘好可爱

107L

@台式奶茶赛高 你这样一讲我就感觉楼主的故事完整了，可仔细一想，对于楼主和W来说，K是掠夺者和上位者，为什么楼主要致力于帮助K和W建立良好的关系？

108L

楼上你看楼主之前说的【 **在W先生崛起过程中，K先生向被另一家龙头企业打压的W先生伸出橄榄枝，双方在一系列合作中加强了联系，双方关系也很快改善了** 】

楼主已经回来了，而且W现在也做得不错。商场如战场，过去的老黄历不能作为现在处理问题的准绳。说不定对于W来说，K在他需要的时候给予他帮助，加之这些年的交流，过去那些龌龊事也就一笔勾销了？

109L

我赞同楼上。虽说K的确做过不好的事，可这只是商业竞争，现在两家关系好了，那么希望两家BOSS走得近一些也没什么吧？更何况，K对W做过雪中送炭的好事哦~

110L

说真的，我要是W，就冲K后来做的事，前尘往事也不会记恨在心了

111L

靠，你们这么一分析我突然想磕K×W了！老牌上位者×新晋霸总，宿敌般的过去，携手共度的未来，啊，好香

112L

楼上姐妹产粮记得分享

113L

想磕＋1

114L台式奶茶赛高

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈让我笑一会先

雪中送炭？携手共度？楼主给你们的信息也太误导人了吧？等我喝杯水再给你们讲哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

115L台式奶茶赛高

这么说吧，W崛起后，一直在打压他的王牌企业的老大是J先生，J是K的表弟，K **从来都是** J先生那一阵营的人，是J最亲密的合作伙伴。这几年J的实力有所削弱，K也不复往日荣光，由于K本身是个不把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里的人，所以他会仗着J依然需要他，在J可容忍范围内向W示好。

至于雪中送炭，的确有这么回事，不过给W送炭的人不是K，而是楼主提到的扶持W另起炉灶的大佬，B先生，送人送物资，哪怕后来两家交恶了，至今W公司内部仍然有感念B的声音。W积极与K合作，也不过是想借K之力扩大市场，提高自己的技术与知名度。

116L台式奶茶赛高

而且啊，楼主回归后，W让楼主自己管理自己的产业（其实是W家的一部分）。楼主没告诉你们，K在楼主公司内部安插自己人，每隔一段时间楼主公司就得和W那边闹矛盾，楼主管都管不过来呢。即使如此，楼主对K还是有一种蜜汁亲近，还经常为此和W吵架哦，最近刚吵了一次呢

117L

看完奶茶的话我突然有种豁然开朗的感觉，我是从帖子建立就开始追了，这一晚上楼主说的一句话一直让我念念不忘：【 **教导我并使我看清世界的K先生也是另一种意义上的“兄长”。话虽如此，但我还是祈祷W不会看到这段话，我不想再让他失望了。** 】哪怕知道了楼主小时候作为代表“产业所有权”的吉祥物被K领走我也不理解为什么如果楼主认K为兄长会让W失望，因为对于孩子来说，这是很正常的心理状态，我想W还不至于不开明到要纠正一种正常观念，现在明白了。

因为历史遗留问题 **根本没有解决** ，K凭借长期对楼主的掌控对现在的楼主与W都产生了危害，楼主对K的亲近、楼主公司依赖K公司的惯性，都成为了一把把浸毒的尖刀渗透到楼主和W之间。而W作为楼主的兄长和上司，无论如何都想让楼主摆脱这种畸形的状态，但这种关系没有被斩断，所以“失望”之情油然而生。

118L

······啊？（这算大反转吗）

119L

这是我在这个帖第二次无话可说，上次是什么时候来着？（算吧，我一直以为楼主和W兄友弟恭）

120L

回楼上，大概是家庭伦理剧变商场谍战片的时候吧（我还以为楼主和K师徒情深）

121L

楼主何止在误导人啊，事情的性质都变了好吗（KW从宿敌变挚友的剧本变成塑料姐妹花你搞我我搞你的桥段了啊）

122L

我受不了了，我妈就是开公司的，所以我从小就接触商场里的这些事，也见过只因为决策做不好就动辄赔得倾家荡产的人，我现在就觉得楼主特别不负责任！@楼主 你自己麻烦事一堆，还要操心 **敌对公司** 老总和 **自家亲哥** 有没有多说几句话沟通得好不好？我现在合理怀疑W和K根本就不在意这些事，是楼主自己一厢情愿在搞事情吧？

123L台式奶茶赛高

楼上问就问，说楼主不负责任什么意思？他不负责任你来负？

124L

啊？看语气我以为奶茶姑娘你和我一样对楼主感到不满？

125L台式奶茶赛高

我不满意是我的事，你根本就不了解他，有什么资格这样评判他？

126L

你蛮不讲理啊？单看他做的事我说他不负责任没有任何问题！

127L台式奶茶赛高

我就不讲理了怎么样？略略略！

公司决策又不是他们自己的事，或者说，K也好W也好楼主也好他们都对公司的事情没有任何决定权，公司的决定也不能完全代表他们本人的意志。如果你坚持认为楼主是个不负责任的人，那我只能······

128L

怎样？

129L台式奶茶赛高

我让蛋挞封你的号！

130L

······靠，你赢了

131L

奶茶姑娘，你一会儿说他们是公司的BOSS，一会儿说他们没有决定权，这······？

132L台式奶茶赛高

我只是按照楼主的比喻讲的，等他上线你们自己问他好了。我要睡了，拜拜~

133L

这也太任性了（笑哭），算了，奶茶晚安（咦不知不觉已经凌晨2点了吗？这帖子也太精彩了。

134L

原来还有夜猫子在坚守啊······话说我们这个帖子的主题是什么？

135L

回楼上，是增进楼主两个哥哥的感情but

136L

其实一个是亲哥一个是人贩子（？）

137L

而且这俩人本来就感情寡淡斗得不亦乐乎压根儿没有增进感情的需求

138L

说真的，楼主如果不能给我一个合理的解释我真的想弃帖！故事再精彩我也坚持不下去了，感觉就是楼主一厢情愿，人家W先生说不定巴不得K离自己和自家弟弟远一点儿呢

139L

但我还是好在意奶茶前后矛盾的说法啊（算了我睡了，大家晚安

140L

晚安~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**141L楼主**

**@台式奶茶赛高 你来我这捣乱干什么？我最近怎么惹到你了？**

142L

惊！楼主上线了！瓜友们醒醒！

143L

早起的鸟儿有虫吃！@楼主 奶茶说的是真的吗？

**144L楼主**

**是真的。我的确隐瞒了很多重要的事，看大家的反应，这个帖也没有继续下去的必要了**

145L

楼主装什么？我真的贼讨厌你这种不帮大人忙还乱搞事的小屁孩，你扪心自问，W和K是想划清界限还是被你不尴不尬地凑在一起？

146L

楼上别这样说，说不定楼主比你大呢？不过楼主啊，就是这么个理，我按奶茶给的信息分析了一下，KW简直就是利益至上虚假营业的典范啊，BW有雪中送炭的扶持战友情，JK是同一战壕里的亲（表）兄弟，他们都有各自的朋友和独特的社会关系，不是你用几个小花招就能改变的

147L

楼主，我明白，K和W是对你人生有重要意义的两个人，所以你希望他们能维持深厚的友谊，尤其对你这样童年经历复杂的人来说是很正常的。但是啊，K与W的公司大部分时间都处在对立立场上，你可以说利益使然，但作为BOSS的K与W一定把握了战略的大方向吧？这说明他们两人本来就没有想和对方搞好关系的想法。楼主，认清现实吧。

**148L楼主**

**不，你不明白。公司的决定不以他们的意志为转移，重大战略更是如此。他们之间隐藏在利益往来之下的感情从来都不曾断绝，我是靠得最近的旁观者亦是见证者，有些他们本人都不记得的细枝末节我都记忆犹新，那些话语、那些回忆中蕴藏的真心足以使我震撼，更遑论身处这感情漩涡中的K与W。你说他们虚假，可是，几分真心几分假意，连他们自己都说不清看不明。**

**你们可以否定我的观念和想法，但我不许你们质疑他们的感情。**

149L

我没想到楼主会这么激动？如果冒犯到您那我先道个歉

150L

额，楼主这小作文概括一下就是“我可以假，但KW必须真”啊。楼主你说实话，你是在单纯帮哥哥们加深感情还是······

**151L楼主**

**磕cp，死鱼眼.jpg**

152L

承认了？凸(艹皿艹 )

153L

草？变纯ai片了？这帖的走向也太迷幻了吧？？？

154L

楼主你你你认真的？可是你、不是、啊？俩男的？

155L

2020年了，楼上怎么还这个态度啊？不过我也蛮惊讶的，楼主为什么一开始不说呢？保准有会吸引更多人过来的。

**156L楼主**

**本来没打算说的，刚才一时激动就······唉，希望不会掉马，不然我可以以死谢罪了**

157L

我发现了什么！我是昨天磕KW然后被奶茶嘲笑的那个111L！我cp是真的？天哪？这不是拉郎？

**158L楼主**

**大家别误会，他们没有也不可能在一起，只是我相信他们之间确实存在爱情，想让他们在不越界的基础上感情更进一步**

159L

？我蒙了，楼主到底什么意思？我看你写小作文的时候挺真情实感的啊，怎么他俩······什么叫“不可能”在一起？

160L

好奇＋1，虽然我大天朝自有国情在此，但是K是嘤国啊呸英国人，就算公司事务缠身也不至于结不了婚吧？可以退下来之后一起去领证啊

161L

等等，他们不会娶妻生子了吧？坚决反对同/妻啊！

**162L楼主**

**没有娶妻生子，他们不会结婚的，无论男性还是女性。退休······好像也不大可能。**

163L

啊？怎么听上去比996还惨？两个老板也要gan到死吗？

164L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

某种意义上说，确实。

**165L楼主**

**蛋挞！我看过昨天我下线后更新的内容了，原来是你？快点通过我的删帖申请。**

166L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

楼主，我以前有说过吧，我真的很讨厌你这种颐指气使的态度，从以前到现在一直如此。所以，我偏不删，要是掉马了，你自己去找大哥解释吧。

167L

蛋挞大大干得漂亮！

168L

兄弟反目，赤鸡

169L

为蛋挞鼓掌！感谢蛋挞为我们保留一片瓜田！

170L

大家先别忙着鼓掌啊，我我我，我总觉得自己好像大概或许扒到了K和W的马甲

我会不会被暗鲨呜呜呜

**171L楼主**

**@请你吃蛋挞（管理员） 快点删！**

172L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

我说了，你自己负责，冷漠.jpg

173L

170老哥快说！看楼主这个反应就知道我们摘到了大瓜！

174L

**我是170L。先说好，我的一切推测都来自于楼主、蛋挞和奶茶给出的信息以及聊天中无意暴露的的内容，在得到实证之前请大家不要外传！不要外传！不要外传！我不想被查水表！**

先说说我为什么会往那方面想：

我是历史生，昨天肝了一下午中国近代史相关的论文，晚上想玩儿论坛放松放松，于是打开了这个帖子，当时我以为这是个家庭情感问题帖，直到我看到这一段话：【 **过去W家（就是我家）掌管一家大企业，因为经营不善而被K家企业攻击，以此为开端，弱肉强食，很快消失在了市场上。那时几乎所有人都以为他无法东山再起或是直接退出商界，可几年后他又在一位大佬的扶持下重起炉灶，经营到现在，也成为一方霸主了** 】 **（20L）。** 我当场瞳孔地震！同学们，就算你们不是历史生但只要在大陆接受过九年义务制教育应该都会觉得有某段历史的既视感吧？或许你们不会往那方面想，但我看了一下午论文满脑子全是这个！当然，本着科学严谨的态度，我想这可能是巧合。

但是，由于最初的先入为主，以致我始终带着历史滤镜去看这个帖子，直到现在，我发现固马们所有的留言都能和近代史对号入座。我们以楼主的经历来看：

①【W家（就是我家）掌管一家大企业，因为经营不善而被K家企业攻击（楼主语）】【当初W被某人（K）击败，签了一些丧权的条约，作为条约的一部分，楼主被那个人领走了（奶茶语）】【你们可以理解为我们这些孩子拥有W公司一部分产业的所有权，带走我们是获得这块产业的标志（奶茶语）】→W在对K战争中失败，K向W索取的内容包括但不限于楼主，楼主这个人不重要，重要的是楼主所代表的产业， **即K得到楼主，K家得到楼主的产业**

**②【** 在我幼年时期K先生从W先生手中带走了我，我在很长一段时间内，尤其是在启蒙的年龄，和K先生一起住在英国，家里也有和我差不多大的小孩儿，英文啊数学啊之类的都是在英国生活的期间学习的（楼主语） **】→** 从此 **楼主住在K身边** ，K家里也有和楼主同龄的小孩，并 **接受现代教育** ，即K拥有楼主等小孩的完全抚养权。楼主刚在161L说 **K没有也不会娶妻生子，那这些孩子是哪来的** ？我倾向于是和得到楼主一样的性质

**③【** 后来K先生把我送回家，成年之际K先生家把抚养权交回给了W先生，我才和W先生团聚的（楼主语） **】【101L** W和楼主好惨啊······那楼主和他的产业现在？ **102L台式奶茶赛高** 已经回来了 **】→** 注意，K把楼主送回家与抚养权移交给W这两件事之间有时间差，也就是说， **K曾经在占有楼主产业的同时放松了对楼主的人身控制，给予了他一定的自由** ，但即便如此楼主也没能去到W身边， **直到“抚养权”移交楼主才用了“团聚”这个词** 。在这里我要推翻①中认为楼主这个人不重要的结论，因为由③可知 **楼主本人一定也身份特殊** ，否则不至于在人身自由的前提下还不能正大光明地回到W身边。那么为什么K后来又把楼主及其产业还给了W？按K的人设对待事关自身利益的东西不应该锱铢必较分毫必争吗？看奶茶和瓜友的对话给了我一个大胆推测： **W的崛起使楼主得以回归家庭，K也必须把那些“产业”还给W**

**④** 由此，一个新的问题产生了：为什么过了那么多年（楼主从孩童到成年）楼主依然保有对“产业”的拥有权？这说不通啊， **K养了他那么多年为什么不直接把这些产业弄到自己名下？** 还留给楼主干嘛？做慈善？只有一个解释， **那就是此产业非彼产业，楼主把自己和K、W的经历比喻成了公司、BOSS这种不容易掉马的事物而比喻非常形象，楼主口中的“产业”是一种很难很难更改所有者的值钱的珍贵的事物**

**⑤【** 楼主回归后，W让楼主自己管理自己的产业······K在楼主公司内部安插自己人，每隔一段时间楼主公司就得和W那边闹矛盾，楼主管都管不过来呢······还经常为此和W吵架哦，最近刚吵了一次呢 **】→楼主回归后W给予他** **自治的权利，而K安插自己人、搅浑楼主公司的水、挑拨楼主与W的矛盾（妈耶这里我简直不想分析，大家结合实事自行解读）**

175L

Hello？我刷了好几次貌似的确没人说话？是被惊到了吗？emmm我觉得我可以为楼上提供侧面例证。大家还记得昨天晚上那个问为什么奶茶的话前后矛盾的131L吗？是我。一开始我只是单纯地觉得奶茶自相矛盾，但是不知道该如何解释，只是以为商业界的事我可能不懂，但174老哥给我指出了一个我没敢想的方向。

我的原话是：【 **你一会儿说他们是公司的BOSS，一会儿说他们没有决定权】** 如果“公司”只是个比喻呢？如果K和W都是各自所属地的 **没有领导权最高决定权但却是最重要最不可或缺的** 一个人呢？这像不像堪比 **吉祥物** 一样的存在？从他们给出的信息也知道，K和W是参与“公司”的运营的，那么什么样的地方会有这种 **参与最高领导层的组成、不可或缺却无法左右这个组织/机构的决策与发展** ？多看新闻联播，还是有好处的

176L

不可能吧······

177L

我来给你补一刀（微笑）楼主说【 **他们没有也不可能在一起** 】【 **他们不会结婚的，无论男性还是女性。退休······好像也不大可能** 】明白了吗？

178L

······瓜，掉到了地上

179L

这个帖这是、卧槽、stuovdpwpqnvm

180L

不会吧不会吧，不会是我想的那样吧，绝望.jpg

181L

大家都想到一起去了吗？呜呜呜我还想吃瓜我不想被封帖万一我的账号被封了怎么办呜呜呜呜呜

182L

瓜本身的内容也很惊人啊楼主有说过kw之间存在爱情的是吧？那一楼还在吗我的妈呀这算半出轨吗这算rps吗这这这这瓜太香了太够劲了我在办公室发出鸡叫老板会不会扣我工资嘤嘤嘤

183L

昨天我gay蜜给我发了这帖的链接现在我俩执手相看泪眼竟无语凝噎(꒦_꒦) 这是什么跨世纪跨国别的神仙爱情啊！

184L

我现在心情复杂手边还摊着楼主做封面的一本杂志，我就是昨天晚上指责楼主不负责任的122L，请问我现在卖掉在hk的房产还来得及吗

185L

楼上你算什么，我是145L骂楼主小屁孩的那个小沙雕，我打算钻进东非大峡谷从此与世隔绝

186L

哦凑我也不过是劝楼主认清现实罢了。哈哈，该认清现实的其实是我吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

187L

那个、大家？只有我还不清楚发生了什么吗？

188L

楼上，其实我也

189L

楼上你们！我替你们的历史老师教育你们！你们把174老哥分析的人物经历套到某位地区化身身上！提示：深圳对岸紫荆花

190L

笑死，楼上不光漏题还泄答案

191L

？？？那这么说K和W······

192L

只不过是一个英国人和一个中国人啦（微笑）

193L

只不过是hk的便宜哥哥和亲哥哥啦（微笑）

194L

只不过是一个住在白金汉宫一个住在中南海啦（微笑）


	6. Chapter 6

195L

所以这个帖子算什么？hk意识体希望撮合我国和大英的意识体在一起搞基？脑子瓦特了吧？

196L

楼上你······虽然我也jio得不是那么回事但你别冲动别骂人啊，毕竟是······

197L

毕竟是hk意识体？所以就骂不得？权贵了不起？

198L

不是因为这个！“国家和地区意识体作为一个国家独立而不可分割的一部分，象征着一国和一地区的尊严与灵魂，是国家和地区的主要构成要素之一”→前年意识体存在公开后同年这句话就被加进思政课本了

保护国家/地区意识体的人身安全与个人名誉可是被单独写在我国法律里的！

懂？

199L

就是啊，暴躁老哥别因为自己一时冲动导致咱们被封贴啊，说实话我还是想吃瓜的

200L

想吃瓜＋1，这瓜太罕见了球球老哥别口嗨！！！

201L

198你思政课满分你了不起行吧？即使这样也改变不了他干啥啥不行搞事第一名的事实！你们一个个就知道吃瓜聊八卦？就不考虑考虑这件事可能涉及国家li益？真就娱乐至死？

202L

楼上说得好！我们社会就缺你这样负责任的人，顶你！hk自己烂摊子一堆还来祸害他哥？反了他了

203L

对，我们中国人是很保守的，拉着咱们的意识体去搞lgbt不就是在迎合西方的zzzq吗？

204L

我屮艸芔茻真是不能忍了，楼上几位要表演爱国麻烦去隔壁时政讨论帖ok？我们八卦求助帖庙小盛不下您们这两尊大佛！毕竟我们肤浅幼稚娱乐至上不爱国还深受西方思想荼毒，麻烦您们去别处说教？！

205L

真不知道谁给你们的脸让你们觉得自己高人一等可以肆意说教，这么好为人师怎么不去边疆深山里支教啊？在网上逼逼赖赖也太low了吧？就算hk现在局势不稳那也不能把锅推给意识体吧？这么关心咱国家意识体的私生活你怎么不知道今年春节耀爷接受访谈时说起过，比起政权或政府，意识体更加代表人民是人民意志的体现？hk被破坏，人民和意识体都是受害者，把你放在那个位置上难道您能做得比王嘉龙先生更好？您又有什么资格批评指责他呢？

206L

草楼上说的太好了，意识体代表人民≈或≠zf，望周知，自己装睡听不懂人话也别把一身戾气带到这里来，真是脏了我的眼睛

207L

我觉得吧，就算把这些抛到一旁，您们也要记住，您们高高在上发泄怒火的对象是一位活了两百多年经历过生离死别背负过国仇家恨、在自己的土地上流过血洒过泪的地区意识体，是hk这片多少年来都处在风口浪尖和西方糖衣炮弹侵蚀之下的土地的化身，是狮子山精神的开创者和继承者。我是不会对这样一个人冷嘲热讽或讥笑谩骂的，因为我有自知之明，我没有经历过他那样跌宕起伏的人生便不可能感同身受完全理解他的所思所想，不会脸皮厚如城墙般去对这样一个人展示自己的无知和愚蠢。

208L

楼上A爆了！接受我的膝盖！

209L

小姐姐太帅了呜呜呜为什么同样是生气人家能有条有理在线对刚我却只能在心里大喊CNM呜呜呜

210L

207说得太好了，我想说的是：207的观点适用于任意一位意识体，以后瓜友们如果想针对意识体们发表什么过激言论，最好先掂量掂量自己读的书走的路吃的饭够不够拿到人生阅历比你祖宗三代加起来都丰富的意识体面前卖弄

211L

建议阅读并背诵207的小作文

**212L楼主**

**······谢谢你们，我还以为内地网友认同201那种观点的会多一点，谢谢你们维护我**

213L

哎呀被感谢了o(*////▽////*)q，我是207,那个、不客气哦王嘉龙先生

214L

哈哈哈207气场一下子软掉了呢，好可爱

**215L楼主**

**的确很可爱（笑）在网络上就不要这么拘谨了吧？不用这么郑重地称呼我啦**

216L

啊被夸可爱了大家我可以去死一死了，谢谢谢谢谢谢您龙仔！

217L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

龙仔？不错的名字嘛

————全体消息————

因言论违背我国相关法律法规，管理员·请你吃蛋挞对195L、202L、203L用户进行永久封号，希望论坛网友遵守论坛公约与法律法规，共同维护良好社区环境

218L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

维护网络秩序，人人有责哦~（微笑）

219L

果然被封号了，幸亏不是封贴

220L

我和楼上关注点不一样，@请你吃蛋挞（管理员） 大胆猜测，您是Macao意识体？

221L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

不对哦，我是王濠镜（Wink）

222L

AWSL！明白了濠镜先生！

223L

所以看ID的话，@台式奶茶赛高 应该是对岸那位吧？

224L台式奶茶赛高

是我。一上线就看到你们为这点事吵了几十楼，可真够无聊，你们楼主可不是心理脆弱的乖宝宝

@楼主 你这掉马掉得可真够蠢的，连24小时都没坚持下来？

还有，你在148L说的这段话能不能解释一下:【 **他们之间隐藏在利益往来之下的感情从来都不曾断绝** 】什么意思？柯克兰和他能有什么感情？他俩什么时候勾搭上的？我怎么会不知道？！

**225L楼主**

**你为什么觉得自己一定会知道啊？你缺席了这么久，怎么还能自信自己了解他呢？其实你连他现在的喜恶都不甚了解吧？别这么咄咄逼人地质问我！**

226L台式奶茶赛高

你教训我？别假装自己很了解似的，你回归了这么多年也不比我多清楚多少吧？咱们不过是半斤八两。更何况，他不是同样在我们的生命中缺席了很久吗？因为他当年的软弱导致我们如孤舟如浮萍挣扎求生，我们谁也别说谁了吧！

227L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

你们冷静一下，想让别人看笑话吗？平时不喜欢联系、见面就不对付，现在也不要把这些话丢到网络上来丢人了吧。和气一点吧两位？

**228L楼主**

**@请你吃蛋挞（管理员）你闭嘴！**

229L台式奶茶赛高

@请你吃蛋挞（管理员）你别说话！

230L

不敢出声

231L

自觉闭麦

232L

这就是大佬吵架吗，怕了怕了

233L

我借着自己喜庆的楼号@请你吃蛋挞（管理员）感觉您脾气最好，能不能劝劝架？我们真的只是无辜的吃瓜群众

234L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

看来大家都想继续吃瓜？说实话我也蛮好奇的，因为楼主说的那些话真的令我意想不到。不过他这样一说，我的确想到了一件相关的事情可以给出蛛丝马迹以供大家评价。我看了一下手机，他们两个幼稚鬼去私聊解决了，就由我先来给你们讲一讲吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 201L那几层是我经常会在时政评论区看到的言论，而205和207的内容是我很想表达的一种观点，所以我花了大篇幅去吵架去反驳，写得很爽。  
> 我认为即使是黑塔的世界观，仇恨和痛苦也是无法避免的，因为三次而厌恶某个角色是很正常的我不会刻意批判，但是aph最吸引我的点就是传播爱与和平与包容，我不想让我笔下的aph角色受到太多恶意攻击，所以这次吵完之后应该就不会再有和主线不相干的论战了XD  
> 祝观看愉快


	7. Chapter 7

234L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

看来大家都想继续吃瓜？说实话我也蛮好奇的，因为楼主说的那些话真的令我意想不到。不过他这样一说，我的确想到了一件相关的事情可以给出蛛丝马迹以供大家评价。我看了一下手机，他们两个幼稚鬼去私聊解决了，就由我先来给你们讲一讲吧？

235L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

但是大家要跟我保证，不要再将这个帖子推给别人了，现在我动用了一些管理员权限让它被限流，我可不想让它被某部门的人发现，不然大家都无瓜可吃了（摊手）

明白了？

236L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

我不确定这能不能真正说明什么，但想来也是有意思。

众所周知我曾与佩德罗先生生活过很长一段时间。即使拥有意识体的身份，佩德罗先生也是一个不错的朋友，他热情善良、开朗健谈还懂得照顾人的情绪，比高傲挑剔的柯克兰先生要好太多。我猜你们之中会有柯克兰先生的颜粉，请你们原谅我对他的评价，毕竟，虽然我们见面次数不多，但自他认识我后我就总是受到他咄咄逼人的评判，我的其他兄弟姐妹可从没有这种待遇。我记得，大概是上个世纪70s后的某一年吧，一次宴会上，当柯克兰先生 ** **又一次**** 端着酒杯用他的“高贵的”英伦腔挑剔我的言行之后我终于尖锐地回怼了回去，他可能是没料到我还会回嘴，转身朝佩德罗先生说我过去的温和低调都是装模作样，欺骗佩德罗先生的感情，是个“聪明人”。我自认谦逊有礼深谙明哲保身之道，实在不明白自己到底哪里招惹到这位先生以致被他处处刁难，一气之下离席出走，跑到酒店外围散心。我自己闲逛了大概一个小时左右后又绕路回酒店，绕到后门时我听到了如下对话：

“柯克兰，你这样做有什么意义？没必要这么针对一个孩子吧。”

“孩子？别告诉我你真拿这个小岛当自己人，不然等会我就在舞池中央大喊‘佩德罗大善人’。”

“我和他之间没有什么深仇大恨，而且名义上我还是他的监护人，当然有义务帮他教训教训单方面玩儿替身游戏的老流氓。”

“哈？没想到你还知道‘替身游戏’这么新潮的词儿，我还以为你早就被扫进历史的垃圾堆了——哦，我对这种玩儿法不感兴趣，只是替老朋友约束不听话的孩子罢了。”

片刻无言。

“······除了为他的人民争取利益的时候，Macao几乎从不反抗我激怒我。我们都是意识体，他的处境你总该理解，你实在没必要说那些话，”

“因为他知道反抗是无用功，还不如与你保持融洽的关系以便获取利益。别告诉我你是安逸的日子过久了、脑子退化了。”

“我当然知道，但那又怎样？咱们这种人本就是利益关系，维持明面上的和平对双方都好，他的态度做法不该被指责。”

“呵，这么维护他，你还真是在意这段关系。”

“停下你龌龊的思考。柯克兰，看在多年老友的份上我提醒你，不是我在意，是你在意，是你想撕破利益关系更进一步。 ** **你想透过我们看到什么？你想奢求什么？**** ”

“我一直以为你只是因为他们相似的外表和外柔内刚的性子才针对他，但我发现我错了。”

“还因为他们都是懂得隐忍的‘聪明人’，而你接触不到你的那位，所以就来招惹无辜之人。柯克兰，你真是个祸害偏执狂。”

“别再招惹濠镜了，这种幼稚的把戏只配出现在爱情片里。”

我听到这里就赶快离开了，因为我意识到了一些事而又不敢细想，甚至为了这件小事心神不宁了很长时间，等时间来消磨这个秘密。大概两三年后我再次见到柯克兰先生时，他就不再针对我甚至以礼相待了，我以为是佩德罗先生的话奏效了，于是强迫自己忘掉这件事。直到看到楼主如此信誓旦旦地保证他们之间存在（抱歉我不是很想说那个词）那段对话才又钻进我的脑海。当我开始打字我才意识到原来这件事我记了这么久，现在往事重见天日，如何评价就交由你们了。

（喝茶）

237L

替·身·游·戏

是我想的那个意思吗

238L

回楼上，结合上下文，应该是

239L

你们看这里“你想透过我们看到什么？你在奢求什么？”

扑面而来的求而不得妒火中烧“我没有HE你们也别想好过”

这是什么起点男主的狠厉发言啊呜呜呜

240L

按本帖主角的取向来看，大概不是起点，是JJ

毕竟是官方老友认证的“祸害偏执狂”嘛

241L

呃呃，但是这也太吓人了吧？“得不到你就去欺负像极了你的欧豆豆”？这放在普通人身上都很难接受吧更何况是意识体

反正我没get到嗑点，反而觉得K的行为很过分。佩德罗先生都说了K接触不到W，那不就是咱们W不想和K有感情交往吗，K何必把火气撒在蛋挞大大身上？而且后来K也不纠缠蛋挞了，可能也是K想明白了吧？

242L

@楼主 楼上说你cp是假的

243L

我不赞同241L。241从论据开始就不大对。蛋挞大大开篇有说K先生从前经常找蛋挞大大的茬，为什么那次宴会之后就不再做这种事了？你可能说是因为佩德罗先生跟他讲的那一番话， ** **但是各位：****

_我还以为你早就被扫进历史的垃圾堆了_

_别告诉我你是安逸的日子过久了、脑子退化了_

_呵，这么维护他，你还真是在意这段关系_

阅读以上句子，感受一下其嘲讽力度，结合蛋挞大大认证的“高傲挑剔”人设，你真的认为K先生会是一个被老友教训一顿就知错就改迷途知返的小羔羊吗？

答案显然是“不”。况且蛋挞听到这里就离开了，所以后续K是反唇相讥还是沉默挨骂都不得而知，而我更倾向前者。

那么为什么K会对蛋挞大大做出明显的态度转变呢？

这就要结合当时的时代背景了。

我复述一遍，蛋挞大大说这场宴会、这段对话发生在 ** **上世纪70s后的某一年**** 。各位应该起码都是接受过九年义务教育参加过历史会考的人吧？请问：在那个时间点，发生过什么重大历史事件？范围：中国近现代史

244L

啊？是改革开放吧？但我没搞清楚说这个有什么意思？

245L

卧槽，243NB！这都能想到！

246L

我是243。没错，是改开。如果大家了解外交史的话大概会知道确立了对外开放的政策后，W先生基本上每个月都会抽出1/3的时间跟着商团、外交人员、学术交流团体全世界到处飞，恶补自己错过的知识。

综上所述，我进行合理推测：上个世纪很长一段时间内，由于国际国内各种因素叠加，W先生和K先生是长期处于交往空白期的，K先生求而不得转而以欺负蛋挞大大为乐，而蛋挞大大偷听到的那段对话应该是K先生停止此行为的一个契机，因为K先生逐渐接触到自家正主了，也没有必要再针对蛋挞大大，所以两三年后他对蛋挞大大的态度来了个180°大转弯。

欢迎各位指正补充。

247L

靠，不怕网友磕cp，就怕磕cp 还有文化

248L

KDL！！！KDL！！！

249L

大家，我被说服了。偏执攻，我喜。

250L 请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

在旁观者看来是这样的吗？果然用年轻人的思维思考是很有意思的事情啊。

251L

所以您也？

252L 请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

不，其实，站在我个人的立场上，我不是很喜欢柯克兰这种感情上“偏执”的人呢。我不知道两人当年究竟发生过什么，但是显然现在没有什么特殊关系，往事不可追，何必过于执着呢？

253L

啊······您说的也有道理啊······

254L 请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

哈哈，大家不要因为我的观点而怀疑自己呀，可能是我囿于历史而不够宽容呢？

255L

不不不，我觉得您即使不支持KW但还愿意与我们分享这件事本身就已经足够宽容了！

****256L楼主** **

****为什么你总是反对我？** **

257L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

（无奈）龙仔啊，你丢下帖子跑去吵架，我帮你控场，你还这样对我？我会伤心哦。

258L台式奶茶赛高

就是啦，龙仔好没礼貌的

259L楼主

·····切

260L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

你们两个的问题解决了？

261L 楼主

我们之间的矛盾根源并不在我们两个身上，其实也没什么好吵的。倒是你说的那件事，是真的？

262L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）

当然是真的。

263L楼主

@台式奶茶赛高 看吧，他俩是真的。

264L台式奶茶赛高

这是什么厚如酒瓶底的cp滤镜啊······你脑子瓦特了吧？


	8. Chapter 8

264L台式奶茶赛高  
这是什么厚如酒瓶底的cp滤镜啊······你脑子瓦特了吧？  
265L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）  
哈哈，好啦别吵了，@楼主 别忘了正事，大哥在群里艾特你呢  
 **266L楼主**  
 **哦。你打算什么时候到？**  
267L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）  
今天下午走，沪姐约我吃饭  
 **268L楼主**  
 **我也是，她也约我了，啧，看她的语气总感觉很奇怪**  
269L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）  
哦？  
270L  
突然好正式······想问一下发生什么事了？  
271L  
啊，大佬们没有回，我来猜一下：是今年的两会吗？  
 **272L楼主**  
 **回楼上：对。**  
273L  
啊这，那这位“沪姐”是我想的那个······  
274L请你吃蛋挞（管理员）  
是的哦。  
275L  
！！！沪家学生留下惊喜的泪水！  
 **276L楼主**  
 **不和你们聊了，我要登机了，估计往后几天不会有空陪你们扒帖了。（如果我不更新，这个帖是不是可以自己沉下去······**  
277L  
啊，好无聊，距离上次三位大佬发言已经过去16个小时了······  
278L  
是啊······（哈欠）  
还有人吗？  
279L  
默默举手  
280L  
举手＋1  
没有八卦的日子真的好无聊啊，现在外面那些扒帖已经完全吸引不了我了  
281L  
是啊，看着那些小情侣分分合合，我只想冷笑一声：两三百年爱恨情缠我都看过了，这算什么。  
282L  
楼上好狂啊hhhhh  
但好真实  
283L  
已经凌晨了，大家都睡了吧？  
本社恐深夜逼逼叨大概不会打扰到别人，到了明天大家的聊天应该就可以把我这只小透明的发言刷没不会有人注意到了······  
唉，怎么说呢，食堂排队时打开这个帖子的那一刻真的没想到会是这么劲爆的内容，就好像、好像自己小心翼翼做了那么多年的美梦突然成真了，也好似自己偶然路过的大树的树洞中突然蹦出了一只兔子，告诉我：童话故事是真实存在的，只是你不知道罢了。  
我混的圈子是个比较小众还比较“危险”的水表圈。估计除了圈内姐妹也就只有常常和我们对线的虎扑老哥们知道这个圈子，毕竟实在太敏感了（笑哭）。但就算小众一些热cp也还是有太太们给饭吃，正主会稳定发粮，而悲惨的是我磕的cp是这个小众圈子的冷门，正主见面都含蓄克制，官方不推，圈内热度高的粮也有很多是和热cp一起出场······我也不知道自己怎么就鬼迷心窍入了北极圈，本以为自己会在北极熊的陪伴下孤独终老，但是没想到！呜呜呜，没想到，呜呜呜，我家cp竟然连已经获得了家人的认可只差登记结婚了呜呜呜，诸君，我泪洒太平洋！！！  
284L  
······姑娘，你是不是发错帖了？黑人问号脸.jpg  
285L  
吓？怎么还有人！  
286L  
正经人谁这个点睡觉啊？不过我疑惑＋1，姐妹，你是不是发错了，一堆我看不懂的词，哪跟哪啊······  
287L  
雾草！283姐妹，难不成、你也是！  
对暗号：阿米最喜欢的食物是——  
288L  
憨八嘎！  
啊啊啊没想到楼里还有圈内姐妹呜呜呜！我还以为这种挖到宝贝的快感只能自己享受了！  
289L  
啊啊我大概猜到你吃哪一对了，不过很可惜我们姑且算是拆家······不过我没有洁癖，姐妹不用在意！  
290L  
额啊啊啊没关系我知道我推冷门，所以对这种事很佛啦~~~  
291L  
······我是284，深夜冲浪果然使人头脑混沌，我竟然一时没反应过来  
楼上两位该不会是国家意识体rps圈的吧？  
我就是经常跟你们对线的虎扑老哥之一  
呵呵  
292L  
······啊，哈哈  
293L  
······啊，好巧  
294L  
我给这帖子设了更新提醒，没想到大半夜还（四声）有人不睡觉搁这儿刷帖？你们这说的啥？怎么感觉虽然没有新瓜但是错过了好多？  
295L  
啊啊啊对不起吵到您了！真的非常抱歉！！呜呜呜果然我不应该说话的圈子被人拎出来提到了还吵到别人休息！！！  
296L  
那个，国家意识体rps······到底是个什么东西啊？同人我多少了解一点，知道rps什么意思，但是这两个词放到一起我就······是那个意思吗？  
297L  
对啊没错，就是那个意思。虽然小众但因为历史和政敏问题，这群人和我们在百X贴吧撕过好几轮了。  
298L  
喂楼上，明明是你们之中有人翻墙越界跑来我们这边拿着明晃晃标注着“敏/感/题/材”攻击我们我们才反击的，怎么被你说得好像我们没事儿找事儿了？再说了，就算没有我们，你们不也经常为历史/军事问题撕b撕得不可开交吗？  
299L  
好啦各位别吵了！我大概明白了！没想到连这种圈子都有啊怪不得说是水管圈哈哈哈。  
额，怎么说呢，就是，283L小姑娘你不是一直在道歉吗，你别道歉了，能不能我回答一个问题？首先确认一下：你口中的“正主”，是KW吗？  
300L  
额呜呜呜是这样的······  
301L  
啊，那我问了：你到底是为什么会认为，额，KW是一对？在China-British明显关系塑料而且两位国/家/意/识/体也明显非常公事公办只差把“塑料”两个字写在脸上的情况下。  
302L  
同问···我磕我推是因为时政粮很多，各种采访节目互cue之类的，你是因为什么呢？  
303L  
我我我、其实起因是我很久之前看的一篇同人文。文章最早是在贴吧发布的，后来经过作者开放授权后被各种转载，我也是偶然看到的。  
它吸引我并不是因为文笔多好，而是·······怎么说呢，就好像作者真的经历过一样，在气势磅礴的时间长河里撷取了一个不为人知的小片段。那个时候受各种条件影响国内意识体同人圈并不繁荣，产出的数量和质量都不如现在。而年幼的我自从读了那篇文之后就再也忘不掉这对了呜呜呜  
他们是真的！！！  
304L  
283妹子提到好茶就停不下来了呢（笑）你这么一说我突然很想看看那篇文哦？  
305L  
啊，我也很好奇写了什么。话说，“好茶”是KW的代称吗？  
306L  
潜水党冒头。好奇＋1。  
307L  
欸我原本只想趁着深夜感慨一下啊？如果把文章贴过来我岂不是完全不可能悄悄隐蔽地继续潜水了？  
》回复305L：嗯嗯，因为两位先生都表达过“最喜欢的饮品是茶”所以就这样称呼了！  
308L  
从你炸出我们这些修仙党开始你就不可能继续当小透明了哦？而且撤楼也只有管理员大大才能做呢。既然如此你不如就直接让我们看看那篇文章，反正现在知情人都不在我们这个帖也不知道什么时候有新瓜，说不定同人文有利于我们开阔视野帮助楼主撮合好···额···KW两位。  
309L  
我也想看。玛德好刺激，这是老子从小到大第一次接触水表圈。  
310L  
啊等等，我才反应过来······你们是说有，KW的，同人文？刺激啊······我挺308老兄！  
311L  
虽然知道这种行为相当于我拆我家cp但我还想说：好茶姑娘，搞快点！  
312L   
那好吧，说实话，和别人分享这种东西还挺不好意思呢。  
大家稍等，我去找找。


End file.
